One type of conventional floor truss which is used for supporting building floor surfaces, roof decks, and the like, is formed of a pair of parallel, wooden chords, such as 2.times.4 wood strips, arranged one above the other, and interconnected by diagonally arranged webs or struts made of sheet metal. The webs are fastened, at their opposite ends, to the respective chords by means of mailing or by overlapping them with so-called "connecting plates" which are flat plates having struck-out teeth which extend through holes in the web ends, for embedding within the wooden chords. Such types of trusses are normally manufactured in a factory building and transported to a construction site for installation as part of a building.
In the manufacture of such trusses, it is important to utilize as inexpensive a construction as possible, consistent with providing desired strengths. It is also important to utilize the truss in a manner which will reduce the shear stress in the chord.
Thus, the invention herein relates to an improved web device which requires minimum handling and which is of a construction that provides maximum strength to the truss, and also an improved structure including such a web device.